


You bought these for me?

by thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkward John, Clarice POV, F/M, Thunderblink, and snarky Clarice, fic request/prompt, fluffy thunderblink, has nothing to do with canon at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain/pseuds/thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain
Summary: Who has cute pajamas they bought just for their partner? John. He was out buying supplies and clothes for the other mutants in the underground, and he just couldn’t help himself from buying some for Clarice when he saw a pair that reminded him of her.[based off a prompt I got on Tumblr asking which one of them buys cute pajamas for the other]





	You bought these for me?

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was so fun to write. I love writing from Clarice’s snarky pov. I hope you enjoy this fic while I continue to write a long Thunderblink fic, which I hope to have up soon. This does not follow any sort of canon, but it is placed after the season finale in terms of the canon. And of course I had to base it off of one of my favorite Thunderblink lines/moments!

Clarice sighed as she placed another box against the wall. Her, John and Marcos were in the process of setting up a new Underground for the mutants, and she had never anticipated that it would be so much work. She had joined the team way after it was founded, so by the time she got there, it was running like a well oiled machine. But since their encounter with Sentinel Services only a couple of weeks ago, they has basically had to start over from scratch. 

Marcos hadn't been much help, either. He was mostly keeping to himself, avoiding her and John and basically anyone else who tried to make sure that he was okay. It was understandable. He was still battling with the falling out he had with Lorna, and her new alliance with the Hellfire club. Clarice didn't mind that he was missing-in-action, as long as he was okay. 

The only problem was that it left a lot more work for her to do. 

John had went out to get equipment and supplies for the mutants, while he had left her here to start setting things up. Although she knew that she couldn't go out as easily as John could, thanks to her green eyes and bright hair making her easily identifiable as a mutant, she couldn't help but think John would have had a much easier time moving all these boxes. This was the most physical activity she had done in a while. 

She was relieved when she heard the door of their new base open, and she saw John walk in, loaded down with bags. She went up to him, grabbing the bags from his hands as she placed a small kiss on his lips. "Hey."

"Hi," he responded quietly, and she could see that he was already transitioning into leader mode. He took his job as head of the Underground seriously. "I'll finish moving these boxes. You start sorting through these bags."

"On it," she replied, winking at him. John couldn't help but smile. 

She started with the food first. It was mostly canned foods, like soup and beans. As she sorted the food away, she made mental notes of which ones she was calling dibs on. Once all the food was put away, she started on the other bags, which were full of clothes for the mutants. He had bought clothes in all different sizes and styles, making sure that everyone was accounted for. She couldn't help but smile at that. Of course John would make sure no one was left out. 

Clarice took the clothes out of the bags, folding each article neatly and placing them in piles on the cot in front of her. 

"Who are these for?" Clarice asked, breaking the silence when she got to a pair of pajamas that were in their own bag. They were light purple, and had cartoon jelly donuts drawn all over them in a pattern. 

John's eyes flickered to the clothes in her hand before he went back to his work. "Oh, those are for you."

"You bought these for me?" Clarice asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Her tone made John turn around, and she could tell that he was having a hard time gauging her reaction. 

"Well... yeah," he started, and she smirked to herself as she saw him start to become flustered. "I was at the store buying clothes for the kids, and I saw those and... they reminded me of you. You know, when you said you connected to a 'warm jelly donut'. And I mean, all of your stuff was at the Underground too, so you're in as much need of supplies as anyone else... So... yeah. They're for you."

She couldn't stifle her chuckles at his explanation. "So you're telling me," she started, walking closer to John. "that you saw these pajamas, with jelly donuts on them, and your first thought was me?"

Clarice didn't miss the way that a blush crept onto his cheeks. He brought a hand to the back of his neck, awkwardly rubbing at the skin. "Yeah," he responded, but his answer sounded more like a question than a statement. 

She broke out in a smile at his awkwardness, and he must have taken it the wrong way, because he rushed to keep talking. "You don't... you don't have to wear them! I'll just give them to someone else. Just... just forget about it."

Clarice grabbed his face in her hands, stopping his babbling and looking into his eyes. They were searching hers, trying to figure out what she was doing. "Thank you," she told him quietly, before kissing him one more time, and she swore that he let out a sigh of relief. "Now back to work," she told them when they parted. He nodded, removing himself from her touch and going back to moving the boxes. 

Clarice liked to give John a hard time about his feelings, and she loved to tease him and see his reactions when he couldn't figure out if she was joking or not. When his back was turned to her, she ran her hands along the soft fabric of the pajamas, and wondered how she had gotten lucky enough to find a guy who she loved, and who loved her, more than a warm jelly donut.

**Author's Note:**

> [I am also on Tumblr under the same name, thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain]


End file.
